Clima
by Ranma84
Summary: Me centrare un día por cada estación de clima durante un año cada capítulo será sumamente corto.
1. Invierno

_**Invierno**_

Hacía mucho frio, en la casa de los Tendo y Saotome, el calefactor se había dañado y solo estaba Akane y Ranma en casa, los demás habían salido Soun y Genma a entrenar, Kasumi estaba atendiendo al Dr. Tofu por cuestiones de enfermedad y Nabiki había ido a dormir donde sus amigas y mientras nuestros jóvenes estaban en casa se dañó el calefactor y tocaba quedarse en casa si calentaba pero no como ellos hubieran deseado.

Akane estaba con una manta encima y Ranma muriendo de frio con otra manta, estaban viendo un programa de miedo, bueno Akane la estaba viendo y Ranma estaba durmiéndose.

 **Akane:** Ranma tengo un poco de frio puedes traer alguna manta para calentarme.

 **Ranma** : Bueno Akane ya vengo (el joven hiso caso más porque la vio toda azul, y bueno le daba tristeza verla sufrir de ese modo.

Ranma bajo algo triste no había nada con que se pueda cubrir el resto de la mantas estaban recién lavadas y pues no había forma que puedan ser usadas para cubrirse, Ranma toma su manta y la pone sobre ella.

 **Akane:** Gracias Ranma (no se había dado cuenta que era la manta que Ranma estaba usando para cubrirse)

 **Ranma:** De nada Akane

En eso Akane logro ver a Ranma que no se estaba cubriendose y se percató que la sabana extra era de él, para sí misma se dijo que él era muy orgulloso para aceptar su manta de nuevo y aunque ella sabía que el la quería y ella misma sabía que lo quería eran muy orgullosos para decirlo y solo había una forma que lo sabía demostrar y era con acciones. Akane se paró con manta y todo fue donde estaba Ranma y lo cubrió este último no entendió porque le puso encima dos mantas y ella se sentó frente a el usando el pecho de Ranma como espaldar y con un movimiento quedo cubierta con dos mantas y recibiendo el calor de Ranma, Ranma quedo echo piedra por este acto.

 **Akane:** Así podre ver la película sin tanto miedo y ambos tendremos calor porque hace mucho frio.

Silencio de unos segundos

 **Akane:** Abrásame tengo frio (lo dijo con algo de enfado y como una niña mimada para ver si Ranma entiende la indirecta)

 **Ranma:** Bueno Akane.

Ambos pensaban que sería lindo quedarse así para siempre sin peleas sin enojos solo los dos.

Se veía dos jóvenes sentados uno delante de otro abrazando y cubiertos con dos sabanas.


	2. Primavera

_**Primavera**_

La Familia Tendo y Saotome había aprovecho para salir al bosque a ver los arboles verdes y las flores florecer y ver todos los colores, estaban en un hotel de una pequeña cabaña en las montañas.

Era de noche se podía ver un hermoso cielo estrellado, no había nada más que plantas y hermosos riachuelos, árboles y Akane estaba en la cocina de la cabaña fue cuando Ranma ingreso.

-Akane- Ranma aun sigues despierto.

-Ranma- Si Akane, sentí que andabas despierta y vine a ver que estabas asiendo.

-Akane- Tú siempre tan pendiente de mi.

Ranma veía hacia otro lado.

-Akane- Que bueno que estés despierto Ranma tengo algo que pedirte, mira se puede ver por el cristal el cielo y lo hermoso que esta esta noche, pero necesito un favor que pedirte siéntate que ya llevo algo.

Ranma no podía comprender que era pero si Akane le pide un favor el jamás podría decirle que no, después de todo era la mujer que el amaba la única que consideraba su verdadera prometida.

En eso Akane llega con unas empañadas de queso (se la compraron a una mujer latina de test canela que pasaba por allí) y una botella de Sake con unos dos vasos, Akane sirvió el sake y se lo dio a Ranma.

-Ranma- Akane no sabías que tomaras alcohol.

-Akane- Yo no tomo alcohol (se defendió enseguida), pero siempre eh tenido curiosidad ah que sabe y pues a la verdad se ve horrible que una mujer tome sola, o con desconocidos, además será la primera ves que tome algo con alcohol.

-Ranma- Bueno es mi primera vez, nunca eh tomado.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron un vaso era la primera vez que lo hacían y más aun no tenían los 18 años Ranma iso una cara que indicaba que le fue quemando por dentro y un pequeño gesto, pero el de Akane era un gesto totalmente interesante moviendo los ojos y sentía que la garganta le quemaba y casi hasta queda sin respiración.

-Akane- Esto quema por dentro no se cómo le pueden coger el gusto a esto.

-Ranma- Pues así se supone que es la primera ves.

-Akane- Yo no pienso regresar por una segunda vez.

-Ranma- Pues te fregaste toma un vaso mas.

-Akane- Bueno solo uno mas y nada mas por mi lado.

Akane lo estaba asiendo como ella pidió que le acompañe en esto ahora tenia que aguantarse si le piden que tome otro que mas queda ella sirve y ambos para al fondo Akane sintió que esta ves fue mas fácil pero sintió que su mundo se mareaba ahora si le había cogido el efecto del alcohol.

-Ranma- Sabes Akane, es verdad que el alcohol, suelta la lengua.

-Akane- Porque lo dices Ranma.

Ranma le sirvió un poco mas a Akane y lo tomo esta ves fue mas fácil que la anterior y le comenzó a coger el justo a esto y ambos se sirvieron un poco mas y fue cuando Ranma simplemente le dijo a una Akane algo tomada.

-Ranma- Akane te amo.

-Akane- yo también te amo Ranma, y eres un tonto lo dices cuando estoy borracha.

Akane sintió su cara roja y no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la declaración y ambos fueron a dormir con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Nota**

Gracias rosefe-123 por tu lindo comentario :)


	3. Verano

_**Verano**_

Akane y Ranma estaban corriendo bajo una fuerte lluvia, se veía una peli azul y una pelirroja empapadas llegando a un restaurante.

Dentro del restaurante Ranma pidió la mesa reservada para dos personas Akane aun seguía con su traje de colegio mientras Ranma andaba con su ropa chinas, y se dirigieron a la mesa reservada y pidieron algo para comer.

-Akane- No volvamos hacerle caso al pronóstico del clima se suponía que era un día soleado y míranos todos empapados.

-Ranma- Ni me lo digas a mi estoy transformado y todo esta cita salió terriblemente mal.

-Akane- Vamos Ranma no digas eso no han aparecido prometidas ni retadores ni secuestradores.

-Ranma- es verdad (y mostro una linda sonrisa)

Los dos estaban comiendo y riendo y divirtiéndose y Ranma sujetaba la mano a Akane algo que provoco que los demás estén viendo algo extraño por lo general el lugar era conocido como un restaurante mas para enamorados que para otra cosa.

Ranma se había fijado y se sentía mal por su maldición eran pareja ahora porque ellos querían pero odiaba su maldición y mas en momentos como estos no sabe cómo Akane soporta a veces andar con una chica.

Terminan saliendo y ya no había lluvia pero todo estaba empapado, Ranma no había pedido una tetera con agua caliente porque no le gustaba que la gente le vea transformándose.

Al salir del lugar Akane ya sabia que el sufría en estos momentos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ranma- Akane que haces si te ven besando a una chica pensaran que eres rara.

-Akane- Que piensen lo que quieran pensar yo ando con mi novio y no me interesa lo que digan los demás.

Nota.  
rosefe-123 si yo tambien imagine esos dos casos que Ranma se declararia, que bueno que te guste mi historia.

Gracias a toda la personas que siguen la historia me dan fuerza para continuar.


	4. Otoño

_**Otoño**_

Akane y Ranma estaban recogiendo las hojas de las plantas caídas y asiéndoles un solo cumulo, había bastante hojas después de todo el patio es bastante grande y el resto de la familia había tenido que salir Kasumi fui a visitar al Dr. Tofu porque siempre el Dr. Esta curando a su hermanita, Nabiki tenia que ir a ver a unas amigas por cuestiones del colegio, Soun y Genma fueron a dar clases particulares por lo tanto no había nadie mas en casa

-Akane- Guau si habían hojas el día de hoy

-Ranma- Si son varias hojas tendremos que recogerlas hacerlas pedazos y de allí guardarlas para usarlas como abono.

-Akane- Pues si no queda mas que hacer.

-Ranma- hacerlas pedazos nos demoraremos un poco.

-Akane- en realidad será rápido Ranma porque ya pensé un método para hacerlo (mientras sonreía de una forma picara Ranma la queda viendo sin comprender como piensa hacerlo pero su corazón dio un brinco al verla sonreír), te enseñare como hacerlo después de todo ya esta toda la hojas recogidas.

En eso Akane se acerca y sujeta la mano de Ranma lo alza y lo lanza contra las hojas usando una técnica de Yudo el pobre de Ranma no pudo ni reaccionar.

-Akane- Ves Ranma te lo dije es una forma muy rápida de para pulverizar las hojas.

-Ranma- Así veo pequeña Akane pero yo conozco una forma mejor (Ranma Sujeta a Akane y la aproxima contra su cuerpo y la posiciona alado de el sobre las hojas al ver esto Akane comienzan a hacer movimientos para sujetar a Ranma usando solo llaves para hacerlo rendir algo que Ranma también hace los dos terminan en el piso las hojas si habían resultado echa pedazos solo que estaban ahora por todo el patio dispersas)

-Ranma- Akane.

-Akane- Si Ranma

-Ranma- Tendemos que volver a recoger.

-Akane- El método fue efectivo hicimos pedazos las hojas, pero ahora nos toca recoger pedacitos pero están esparcidas.

-Ranma y Akane pusieron una cara de que cansado es esto, y Akane aparte tenía una gota, había sido su idea.

Entonces Ranma decidió tumbarse sobre toda las hojas y ver el cielo, y Akane se lanza sobre Ranma este al ver el bulto que venía y sabía que era Akane intento detenerla lo mejor posible.

-Ranma- No vuelvas hacer eso pudiste golpearte.

-Akane- Vamos no dejarías que pase eso a tu linda novia.

-Ranma- (Ranma entrecerrando los ojos) linda si pero nada femenina.

Eran más peleas preparadas las que tenían, o mejor dicho peleas para no perder la costumbre en la que uno insulta el otro insulta Akane golpea fuerte lo suficiente para hacer daño pero no lo suficiente para mandarlo a volar entonces Akane sujeta a Ranma y comienza a jalarlo y estirarlo y todo diciéndole que era un tonto.

-Ranma- Akane, quiero que sepas esto y te lo diré una sola ves marimacha.

-Akane- Si afeminado que quieres decirme hasta que te envié en aerolíneas Akane a Hokaido.

-Ranma- Cásate conmigo y vivamos como marido y mujer.

Akane quedo echo piedra era una confesión con todo detalle.

-Akane- Acepto Ranma (saca su mazo y lo manda a volar), Perdona Ranma pero ya tenías comprado el boleto y te espero a la hora de comida.

-Ranma- Akane (volando por los cielos)

 **FIN**

 **Nota**

Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, y ya está terminado este fue el fin agradezco a la siguiente personas

MarcelaRomero752 muchas gracias porque te gusto y lo enviaste a favoritos y es verdad es sumamente corto cada capítulo.

Andy-Saotome-Tendo muchas gracias porque te gusto y es verdad es sumamente corto cada capitulo.

meliandrade Si Akane tomaba la iniciativa pero Ranma le daba el final feliz.

rosefe-123 Muchas gracias tu seguiste la historia desde que dio inicio, te lo agradezco enormemente ya que fue por ti que lo continué hasta darle un final a la historia.

Estoy muy agradecido que haya escrito MarcelaRomero752, meliandrade porque eh leído sus historias y realmente son increíbles me facina como escriben y espero algún dia poder igualar su forma de hacerlo.

También estoy agradecido que haya escrito Andy-Saotome-Tendo, rosefe-123 porque siempre me eh vasado en la historias que envían ah favoritos para yo leerlo porque si ellos siguen la historia realmente vale la pena seguirla.


End file.
